Sam and Emily One Shots
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: This a compilation of Sam/Emily one shots I write.


Sam paces the living room as he waits patiently for the moment he has been waiting for for years. Jacob walks into the living room and smiles when he sees Sam pacing. The man had been becoming nervous as the days got closer to this day the moment he and Emily set the date. Sam stops and looks at his pal with a small smile. Jacob motions for him to step outside for a moment, they walk outside to see that everyone is getting ready to head to the meadow where the ceremony is to take place. Sam takes a deep breathe when he sees everyone smiling and laughing. It was amazing that the weather was beautiful on today.

"You are going to be okay, Sam. I know you are nervous," Jacob says. Sam chuckles and leans against the railing on the porch.

"I am not nervous, I am scared, Jake. We have put this off for so long that I am scared one of us will want to push it off again. I love her very much and want her at my side as my wife. I can imagine her walking down the aisle with a big smile on her face, tears in her eyes, and all mine forever," Sam says.

"That is love and I know you two will make it through this day and come out of it as husband and wife," Jacob says. Sam smiles and hugs his pal when Seth walks up the steps.

"The girls are on their way back and want us out of the house to let them get ready," Seth says. He has grown much over the past few months and he has become a good member of Jacob's pack. Sam and Jacob finish getting dressed to leave the house and they hop into the truck with the rest of the boys to head to the meadow. Leah pulls up to the house just moments after the boys take off. She smiles as she hurries up to the house while Kim and Rachel help Emily out of the truck. Sue is not far behind them in her car and they go inside. Emily giggles as she is seated in the chair in the kitchen, it is like they are teenage girls getting ready for prom.

"Alright, I was thinking some simple but beautiful," Kim says, holding up Emily's hair in different ways to help get an idea. Leah laughs at the idea while setting everything up.

"I think natural will be best," Sue says. She puts the hair stuff down and then checks Emily's nails. "Good, they are still good. How are you feeling?"

"I am so nervous that I may puke," Emily says with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no! Kim, go get a small trash can to have in case," Rachel says quickly. Claire walks in happily with Rebecca, she is wearing a cream colored sun dress since she is the flower girl.

"Aw, look at out pretty flower girl!" Kim squeals. Claire runs over and looks everything on the table.

"Will I get pretty makeup too?" Claire asks. Emily leans over to kiss her cousin on the cheek with a smile.

"Maybe some blush and lip gloss to make you pretty like me," Emily says. Sue and Rachel begin on Emily's makeup while Leah and Rebecca go to retrieve the dress and veil from the hallway closet. Emily takes a few deep breathes to keep herself calm.

* * *

><p>Sam looks at everything and he smiles when everything looks perfect. The guys let out a yip of happiness once the last thing is put into place. A truck pulls up with Paul, Billy, his mother, and Jared. Sam waves to them while Jake goes to help his dad out of the truck. Jared and Paul run over to mess with Sam a bit before they have to be serious for the ceremony. Billy smiles when he gets closer to Sam and the two share a handshake.<p>

"Your father would be proud of you," Billy says. Allison Uley walks over to her son and gives him a big hug.

"I am so proud and very happy for you, Sam. Emily is a lucky girl to be marrying you," Allison says. Sam hugs his mom back and kisses her cheek. "Now, let me see what may need fixing after you boys set up."

"Mom," Sam groans with a big smile. Allison walks away with a big smile and goes to inspect the boys' handy work. Sam takes a deep breathe as more cars and trucks arrived with the guests, meaning the ceremony is to start soon. Jacob walks over with Sam's jacket and Sam becomes much more nervous. His mind wanders to Emily and how beautiful she will be in her white dress showing off the gift she had given him just a week before.

"Ready?" Jacob asks. Sam nods and the two walk over to the altar. Meanwhile, Emily looks at herself in the vanity mirror in the truck while taking deep breathes. Leah takes her hand and they share a smile. The two have grown closer after Leah started to date Embry after everything that happened with the Cullens. They arrive to the meadow to see everything ready to go, even the screen that would hide Emily as she walks over to the aisle. Kim and Rachel smile as walk over to their lovely gentlemen and Emily smiles when she sees Seth waiting for her. Seth asked to walk her down the aisle since they are cousins after all. Seth walks over and kisses her cheek softly.

"You look beautiful, Emily. I think Sam might faint when he sees you," Seth chuckles. Emily giggles while looking at everything. "We are ready when you are."

"Let's do this," Emily says. Claire walks with Leah and then Paul and Rachel walk down first with Kim and Jared after them. Emily hooks her arm with Seth's as they walk to the aisle and takes one last breathe. She opens her eyes to see Sam standing at the altar with the sun shining on him and a large smile on his face. Emily's knees become weak as she begins the long walk to the man she loves dearly. When she finally makes it there, Seth gives her hand to Sam and Sam leads her to stand before him. Emily's mind is a blur just like Sam's and the two of them are too busy staring into each other's eyes. When the preacher asked for their "I do" The two were oblivious. But, the moment they were pronounced man and wife, Sam lifted Emily's veil and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered for them and clapped happily. Sam pulls away with a big smile on his face.

"Now you are my wife forever and ever," Sam says.

"Forever, just you and me," Emily giggles.

"Well, just for another six months," Sam says. He places one hand on Emily's stomach and smiles wider, knowing his child is growing inside his beautiful wife and he will be a great father to the child and the children they have later in life.


End file.
